Making my way back to you
by Dreamergirl2001
Summary: A "New Girl" fan fiction set briefly before and after S5 when Nick comes back from NOLA. A Ness fan fic, lots of fluff. My personal take on what should have happened. I don't own anything to New Girl This is my first AU so sorry if it's a little bad.
1. Separation

As Jess and Nick stood there FINALLY watching their two best friends get married to each other all they could do was smile, sweetly at one another, Jess knowing deep down that really it should be them up there. Not that she disliked the union commencing in front of them, she loved that Cece and Schmidt finally doing this, it just saddened her that they got their happy ending and she was still there, pining over her ex who has moved on...

...

"I now pronounce you husband and... Oh, wait! We need a glass." As Schmidt turned around Nick handed him the "Douchbag jar" with a knowing smirk, Schmidt crushed it as a sign of their marriage and leaving his old "douchy" ways behind, everyone around him, his mums, friends, Cece's mum all cheered. All Jess could do at this moment was relish in it, seeing her best friend in the entire world in her moment of bliss. ... When the ceremony had ended Jess sat on the sofa with Coach and May, discussing how beautiful the ceremony was, mandatory wedding talk she thought but why not. She saw Cece sneak up to her, knowing that this sneaking will follow with a favour to ask, which of course Jess would do as Maid of Honour. Cece came over in a squeal. "Congratulations! How does it feel to finally be a Schmidt!" Jess asked enthusiastically. "Parekh-Schmidt! But pretty amazing actually, I'm just happy he made it to the wedding, to be honest." Cece proclaimed with a giggle. "Hey, babe." "Yes, babe" Here comes that favour Jess thought to herself. "Is there any chance you can grab me some leggings from your room? Schmidt wants to do the Hora, and I don't want to completely mortify my guests, ya know" " Oh yeah! Of course, you're still the Bride, you still have your Bride card! I'll go get them"

...

As Jess pondered back to her room Nick followed, seeing it as an opportunity to thank her for talking to Reagan for him, even if he didn't necessarily want her to at first. When he came in he saw her traipsing through her wardrobe, her hair was pulled back messily, yet still perfect with a few simple orange flowers keeping it back, how on earth do a few flowers keep all her hair perfect he thought to himself, he never really understood "girl things" but before he began to question the power of a few flowers he began to think about Jess herself god did she look stunning, in the flowy orange dress that perfectly bought out the blueness of her eyes, wait why am I even thinking that, I have Reagan, thanks to Jess.. And with that having remembered what he actually came in here for she turned around to face him. "Hey, I'm just getting Cece some leggings for the hora, can't have everyone seeing the "bridal bouquet," she said using quotation marks. Nick scratched his head thoughtfully completely ignoring what Jess had just said, "I don't know what you said to Reagan but I wanna say thank you.." Jess now engaged and a little disappointed that that was the reason that he came into her room, began to listen attentively. "because she wants to go for it with me, she wants to do this!" he said with a cute little happy laugh at the end, that given different circumstances Jess would've swooned at. "Well, that's awesome congratulations.." She said not even trying to hide the fact that this affected her. "Yeah! I'm freaking out, I can't believe it! I mean why would she want to be with me it doesn't make any sense" he claimed still laughing at the situation. "You of all people know that I'm the weird detour ya take before you find the guy you wanna be with." Jess' annoyance with Nicks insecurity rising tenfold at this point, despite the fact that her face wasn't actually showing it. "I basically just help women realise that they can do a lot better than.." Jess grabbed Nick by his blazer shaking him, attempting to literally shake some sense into him, "Stop it, Nick!" Nick looked at her dumbfounded by the sudden act of violence coming from the tiny person standing in front of him, granted it wasn't a lot of violence but from Jess it was unexpected. "I'm tired of you being the only person who doesn't see how incredible you are.." As Nick stood there taking in the words she just said he felt butterflies begin to form in his stomach making him uneasy, he hadn't felt that way in a while, not even with Reagan or any other girl he's dated since he broke up with Jess, the feeling felt almost new. He just looked into her eyes, scared of what he was feeling, knowing that she wouldn't feel it back he just ignored it and went on with the conversation "Okay..I'm a..I'm incredible.." "Yes! Your incredible" she stated with purpose. "Alright thanks.." he said awkwardly, beginning to feel the butterfly's again he blurted out "Alright I'm booking a ticket!" Confused as hell Jess asked what he meant by a ticket, where to, and why. "Yeah Reagan is going to New Orleans for work, for three months and she asked me to come with her and.. I'm gonna do it!" Jess' face instantly dropped, knowing that not only had she just lost the man she loves to a gorgeous smart woman, but shes lost her best friend in the entire world (other than Cece obviously) to New Orleans for three whole months, that's 3 years in Golden Retriever time. Suddenly Jess' thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door flew open, reviling the wedding party doing the Hora coming into her room, shocked she was brought back into reality by Schmidt's mum telling them both to not make everything about them and hora. Nick linked his hand with Reagan's, who was at the end of the chain, leaving out a hand for Jess, she took it reluctantly, still hurt by the notion of losing Nick.

...

A few days after the wedding, while Schmidt and Cece were enjoying their honeymoon in Barbados and Winston joined them for "one of his greatest pranks yet", and Reagan setting things up in New Orleans Jess and Nick had the Loft to themselves before he left on Sunday morning. Jess spent the few days they had left together spending as much time as she could with him, even if it was just sitting there drinking pink wine at the bar. When Sunday eventually came she woke up on the sofa, Nicks arm lightly draped around her, the previous night beginning to come back to her, them drinking all of the wine, and Schmidt's melon ball liqueur that he stole from the bar, and watching Dirty Dancing 3 times before falling asleep at 4 A.M. "Shit! Nick, it's 11 o'clock, you'll miss your flight!" waking up suddenly pushing both of them to the floor, with Jess landing right on top of him, almost straddling him, Nick laughed to himself "Well good morning to you too Jessica" gaining a smile from Jess and a slight blush. "Seriously Nick you'll miss your flight if we don't get up now! It's in two hours!" " It's fine Jess ill make it, I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I possibly could before I leave" he stated far too seriously as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as if it was the most natural thing to do. They got lost in the moment, looking into each other's eyes, both feeling the desire to kiss the other, not realising it was a thought shared by both of them. Then as if it were perfect timing Jess' phone alarm went off, snapping them back to the world where Nick had a girlfriend waiting for him. "Agh, that's the alarm I set meaning that we should've left.." Nick looked up at the women in front of him and processed what she had just said, "Hang on, did you set an alarm for my flight?" All she did was a laugh and run over to her bedroom yelling "Get dressed, Miller!" "Okay Sargent Day"

...

Nick and Jess rode to LAX pretty much in silence, with the odd "So you excited?" remark from Jess normally being returned by a "More nervous actually" from Nick. As they pulled up to the airport both of them got out of the car, grabbing Nicks bags from the trunk. "I'll see you up okay.." said Jess sheepishly as they walked towards to escalators on the way to the terminal. As they reached the entrance point Jess wrapped Nick in the tightest hug known to man, one they hadn't shared since they broke up 2 years ago. "Hey, Jess... I don't have to go ya know, I can stay here." "What! No, go be with the woman you love okay, don't worry about me." As much as she sounded sincere Nick knew that it was all a show and that inside she was just as sad as he was, even if she didn't return his feelings. "Well I don't know if I love her but certainly strong like.." Nick said with an awkward giggle and the infamous handguns. Love is reserved for another person..you... He thought to himself, but couldn't bring himself to say aloud. "Ew Nick handguns, seriously" "oh sorry, I forgot I'm not Jessica Day being told someone loves me." Jess lightly punches him arm playfully "Low blow Miller" They both dissolve into a fit of laughter until "All those boarding flights DL 1577 to New Orleans please board now" Nick signed heavily while Jess closed her eyes, wishing to savour the moment. " I guess that's me then... G'bye Day" "Bye Miller..." As Nick walked towards the plane he instantly felt the need to hug her one last time, he ran back and pulled Jess towards him, kissing her gently on the cheek when pulling away. "I love ya Jessica, and thank ya" "Thank you?" she looked puzzled "for helping me with Reagan, this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you..." Great... so my own heartbreak is my fault then she thought. "Your very welcome Nicholas." She watched as Nick walked away, ready to start his new life with his amazing girlfriend, in an amazing city. "Hey, Nick!" She shouted at him. " I love you too okay... Call me when you land." "Will do Jessica" and that was it, he left, left her, and his old life behind.

...

...


	2. A new beginning

As he stepped away from Jessica Day and onto the plane he instantly began mentally hitting his head over again on an imaginary wall, the same way he's been doing it since the wedding. He did it every time he had the opportunity to leave Reagan and tell Jess how he felt. This morning alone he's done it 3 times and he's only been awake for a total of 1 hour 52 minutes and 17 seconds. The first when he woke up with her in his arms, still asleep soundly, as he watched her sleep for what felt like an eternity (in reality was probably about 9 minutes) he knew he should've just woken her up and told her. The second being after she woke up and he tucked her hair behind her ear, if he had just leant forward and kissed her like he wanted to maybe he wouldn't be leaving, and the third being now, having actually told her, but in a way that she thought meant friendship, but in reality, means that he loved her in a way he can't even explain.

...

As she watched him walk away she could feel the pain begin to burn inside of her, felt the tears sting her eyes as she tried to hold them back. As she walked over to the window to watch the plane depart she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The hand of a middle-aged woman, a hand of comfort. "He'll be back dear, in no time" tears instantly left Jess' eyes as the woman began to hold her close "I know its hard saying goodbye to a loved one, I just said goodbye to my son, but your boyfriend will be back before you have a chance to really miss him" she claimed and walked away. "He's not my..." and with that, she was gone. Jess watched the plane take off this time without crying, she knew she needed to be stronger and besides, Nick was just her friend.

...

As she trudged away from the window towards the exit a whirlwind of thoughts began to consume her. Why would she think he's my boyfriend? Was I too obvious? Oh god... Does Nick know? To the last one she decided no, Nick would've asked her, he was never one to keep something like this to himself. As she entered the car she wiped away her car and decided that this would be a new start for her as well as Nick. She would stop pining over silly old Nick Miller and do all the things she wanted to do but never had the time for. Cooking classes, self-defence, wood carving the lot. This was a new beginning for Jessica Christopher Day. She was going to have a new start, a new attitude, a new beginning. ... ...


	3. 2 months later

It had been 2 whole months since Nick had left and Jess was already beginning to feel better. Cece, Schmidt, and Winston have been back for quite a while and were all sickeningly in love, the newlyweds wouldn't stop smiling and staring at one another and Winston was always on the phone to Aly telling her how much h loved her, while Jess, Jess was currently making a table after just getting completely jacked at the gym. It was another month until Nick came back, another month Jess had to get over him, she felt that she was pretty much over him already, however she just wanted to be 100% sure. Crap Jess thought I've run out of wood. after grabbing her bag she set off to the hardware store to get some more wood, a lot of it so this wouldn't happen again.

...

As Jess travelled around the hardware store she came across a familiar sight. There she saw a couple, about mid-twenties, the girl giggling to the point of tears the other on the floor after obviously falling over. Next to the man was a pile of metal chain, the girl leaning on a display of drills. "What Chain is heavy okay" the man claimed, attempting to settle the crying mess in front of him. Until he himself starts laughing at the situation. Jess' heart pangs in sadness at the memory flooding her mind. It wasn't particularly a mushy memory or a significant one, but one that led to what they were before. Nick yanking the chain, her staring longingly and the slightly perverted old women saying "oh yeah, yank that chain" Jess quickly dis-guarded the memory remembering that she was supposed to be over a certain Nick Miller and walked away, only to walk back a few moments later to look longingly at the couple one more time, wondering if they could make it, like her and Nick couldn't. Okay, so maybe she wasn't completely over Nick, but it was okay she still had another month to work on it.

...

Jess entered apartment 4D with a smile, something she hadn't worn in a long time with a new feeling, a feeling that she would be okay, she knew she had time, she knew that she would eventually get over him. That feeling was instantly disrupted by an all to familiar voice. "Jess! I've been waiting for ya to get here." Suddenly Jess felt every suppressed feeling rush back as if his voice was all she needed to go straight back to the heaping mess she was when he left. A surge of thoughts consumed her. Why was he back? I have another month? Why isn't he with Reagan? Did they break up? God, I hope they broke up. Okay brave face, this is your best friend... With that, she turned around to face him, the sight of his face before she was enough to set the suppressed butterflies free. "Heyyyyy, Nic..." she could barely say his name without hurting, so she opted for something different, she cleared her thought and "Good afternoon Nicholas" he let out a laugh, she knew that she sounded like a weirdo but she figured he was used to this by now. "What are you doing back? Hows Reagan?" She questioned trying her hardest to not sound too hopeful that he answers with we broke up. "Oh, Reagan shes okay, shes Reagan I guess. Why I'm back? A few reasons actually, I finished my Zombie novel, Reagan's job moved and truthfully..." he took a moment to gather his thoughts, looking as if he was questioning whether to continue with that sentence or not. "Truthfully, I missed ya Day" There was a long pause with the to just taking each other in, Jess looked different, he couldn't put his finger on it exactly but she looked exhausted, her eyes were beginning to darken, and her normally perfectly rounded pink lips were beginning to crack. It took Nick a while to realize that he had been looking far too long, she was probably feeling uncomfortable. "Oh, I missed Schmidty as well obviously..." A look passed over Jess' face, that to him looked like relief but in reality was probably the disappointment. "Oh yeah, of course, he's out at the moment but er, I'm pretty sure he'd love a surprise from you." Nick laughed imagining the scene, himself sitting on the sofa, Schmidt noticing he's there and probably jumping on his and Fredo kissing him. "So what ya got there Jessica?" he asked noticing the pile of wood in her hands that she didn't even look to be struggling with. "It's wood, I'm making a table. I was actually using your room to make it in so you might have to sleep on the Couch for tonight." "do you need any help getting it to my room then?" He asked hoping to spend more time with her, maybe help her built this table, however, unfortunately, she replied with "No I think I'm good, thanks though Ni...Nicholas" and with that, she just tottered away without even looking back.

...

She just went, walked away. Without even a second thought or the hug, he assumed he'd get as soon as she saw him. It seemed as if she didn't miss him at all, she changed his room, was just carrying on with her life, didn't seem as excited as she would normally be when he came back. Maybe all the time they spent apart made her distant, maybe in her mind, they weren't friends anymore. Let alone what he wanted them to be. Maybe she had completely gotten over him, while he was still completely and utterly in love with her, even after all these years, and he was certain that he would continue to love her until he died. This one girl would be the end of him, he knew it.

...

She ran away at first as her little legs could carry her into her new wood carving centre (Nicks old room) and as soon as she got in she slammed the door shut and dissolved into a heaping mess sat against the door. She was not ready to see him, not at all. It wasn't in her 3-month plan, she still had to get over him, and if that morning was any indication of where she was at; she was far from over him. She was still completely and utterly in love with him, even after all these years, and she was certain that she would continue to love him until she died. This one man would be the end of her, she knew it. She couldn't bring herself to exit the room, not even to make herself food. She just decided that she wouldn't eat tonight and get a good breakfast tomorrow.

...

As Jess sat there back still against the door she felt a force push her down and onto the floor, or rather the lack of something letting her fall onto the floor, and ending up, head on the floor looking directly up at a certain Nick Miller. "Jess what are you doing" "Oh I was just... sleeping ya know, against the door... for comfort reasons" He laughed before entering the room, tray in hand. "What's that?" Jess asked inspecting the tray being placed before her. "Wait there ill be right back" Nick shouted back at her as he went to retrieve the other tray, presumably his own. Moments later he returned with the second tray, identical to the first bar the exception that he had a beer and Jess' had pink wine and a flower on it. "Nicholas, what is this?" the awe of the display of affection he had shown her apparent on her face. "Dinner, you hadn't eaten, and I wanted to spend time with my favourite girl, so tuck in" he stated with the most innocent of smiles on his face. As Jess began to bite into the pasta dish set before her she let out a moan of approval, with the pasta still in her mouth she boldly stated: "Actually Miller, that's not entirely true is it?" Nick didn't reply, just looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "About me being your favourite girl, you have Reagan remember." "Don't be silly Day, you'll always and forever be my favourite girl, no matter what happens in our lives" as if he had realized what he said he took another mouthful of the food letting out a sound very similar to the one Jess had made about a minute earlier. "It's good isn't it?" said Jess sounding a little bit too surprised. " I can cook Jess, I just choose not to most of the time." She giggled at his comment, it was just so Nick in the best way. The rest of the night they just caught up, laughed, ate and were ultimately just them, for that night they were better than they had been in a long time, since before they dated the first time. Who knew that when she realised she still loved him that they'd be here 2 months later...

...

...


	4. A realisation of thoughts

Nick woke up at about 1 am, with a sleeping (and slightly intoxicated) Jess on his lap and a warm feeling in his heart, they had somehow made a habit of falling asleep next to each other. He hadn't talked to Reagan since he came back from New Orleans, which was both a bad and good idea in his head. On the one hand, he was in a great place with Jess, maybe just maybe if he was lucky enough she would begin to feel for him again the way he did for her, but on the other hand, he was with Reagan, and it wasn't fair to her he knew he had to leave her, he knew it was the right thing to do he just didn't know how to. As Nick looked down at the mess that was Jessica Day sleeping (she wasn't the most graceful of sleepers) he came to a realization of thoughts, it wasn't fair on her either, the girl he knew in his heart was the girl he loved. He had to do the right thing, even if it was hard, it was just a question of when.

...

"Nick, are you okay you look stressed," said a sleepy Winston coming out for water. "yeah I'm good, just thinking" Winston took a large gulp of water and said "what about? The fact that your still in love with Jess or the fact that you need to leave Reagan" Nick should've known Winston would know, he's known him since they were kids, he knew him in and out, this probably meant Schmidt knew, and if Schmidt knew so did Cece most likely. "both actually, I know I have to but ya know..." Nick began to turtle face up, realizing that the situation was an actual thing now, not just in his head. "well your not running away, that's something right. Oh and get her to bed, she starts work tomorrow remember. Summers officially over." shit. He had completely forgotten about that, Nick very gently lifted Jess up in his arms and brought her to her bed. Attempting not to wake her. "Nick..." so apparently that had been in vain. "Shhh, Jess you have work tomorrow." She smiled up at his gentleness, his care and the fact that he could've just left her on the sofa, but decided to carry her to bed. "yeah I know, lay with me... Please" seeing the girl he loves practically beg him to stay hurt him so of course he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her waist, head nuzzled into her hair, taking in the feeling of being this close to her again. Noticing all the changes, but also the similarities. Her hair still smelt the same, the same smell of coconut, however, the scent of her perfume had changed slightly, it wasn't as sickly sweet as it was last time, somehow the scent of her had matured somehow if that was even a thing. "Hey, Nicholas.." "Yes, Jessica?" "I'm really glad your back, I missed you, a lot." he smiled sweetly at her as she turned around to face him. "I missed ya to Day, more than you could ever imagine" she gave a tired giggle at his words before replying "I don't think you understand Miller." her face turning into a sad expression before letting out a deep sigh. "I love you, Nick... I just think you should know that, even if you don't love me. okay?" and she turned back around to snuggle back into him, and fell asleep, leaving Nick lying there unable to sleep, wondering if she meant it in the way that he hoped or if he was just being hopeful. Either way, he wasn't going to bring it up, it could've been all the pink wine she had earlier in the night, he didn't have a clue, and besides he had a girlfriend, a smart gorgeous and successful girlfriend, the whole package... so why did he find himself happier with Jess?

...

...


	5. Reagan or not

Jess was still in paranoid mode. It had been a week since her drunken declaration of her love for Nick and he had said nothing, not a single word. Not just about what had happened but about anything. As soon as she entered the room he would leave it, even at his own bar now. No matter how hard she tried to he just would not talk to her. Maybe because he had realized exactly what she had said, or maybe it was all coincidence and she was just being paranoid. No... it can't be that they'd never gone this long without talking, ever. She had decided that enough was enough. She was going to talk to her best friend, stare him straight in the face, even if that meant actually calling him Nick instead of Nicholas this time (she knew he hated it) She was going to get the answer of why he was ignoring her eventually. Even if it took all her efforts.

...

Nick knew that ignoring Jess would make her suspicious, but he just couldn't be near her anymore. Too many times had he wanted to kiss her, and too many times had he read into things too much, like the I love you she said while drunk and too many times had he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, one he had also been ignoring for weeks since he got back out of guilt. He knew he had to speak to Jess, but it was becoming harder and harder to hide what he felt. He decided today was the day he spoke to her, it had after all been a whole week, he missed her.

...

Nick strode into the loft with purpose, he was going to talk to her without one mushy thought. "Jess!... Jessica, I need to talk to you!" He ended up looking in his own room, it was unlikely that she was there but she wasn't anywhere else. He opened the door to an unfamiliar, yet all so familiar sight. Reagan unpacking right in front of him. "Oh hey, Jes let me in. Then she ran straight out again... You live with some strange people." She stated before walking over to her boyfriend placing a gentle kiss on his lips before getting straight back to unpacking. "What are you doing here?" Nick questioned trying to hide the sense of panic in his voice "Well, you'd know if you picked up the phone once in a while" Shit...I'm going to die. she groaned at the turtle face forming "I'm here for about 3 days for a conference, Winston told me I could stay. Since I talk more to him than my boyfriend." He walked over to apologize, but she dismissed it carefully, and he began to help her unpack, wondering how this was all going to unfold.

...

Jess drove to the new house as fast as she could, knowing that Cece would be there trying to decorate Jaipur Aviv. She slammed open the door and ran into the soon to be the kitchen and straight into Cece's arms with an oomph. As soon as she was firmly in her arms Jess could feel the tears begin to trickle down her face. "Woah, Jess what's up?" she asked sweetly, followed by an aggressive toned "who do I have to fight?" This provoked a light giggle from Jess at her overprotective best friend. She pulled back and told her about her encounter with Reagan, how Nick hadn't talked to her all week, and she finally admitted to her that she wasn't over Nick. "Can I just chime in?" said an overly perky as per usual Schmidt poking his head around the door frame obviously eavesdropping. Cece smiling ear to ear at her new husband and Jess rolling her eyes questioned "What do you want Schmidt?" without even a pause he suggested that "maybe, you should just tell him how you feel, maybe just maybe, he won't ignore you forever..." He then went on about how he knew Nick a long time and that he knew him inside out, that if Nick didn't feel the same, he would understand "I mean its Nick after all" Cece and Jess looked towards each other and laughed "Oh honey I love you but you do not know how most men work." stated Cece wiping her eye. "What? I'm a man. I'm just your normal average joe! but with hair chut-e-ney..." " he stated boldly. "Honey, you just said it yourself, you have hair chut-e-ney... your not an average man, but that's why I love you." and with that placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Jess couldn't help but think about how cute they were, and how upset that made her. The fact that her best friend and Nicks were so madly in love and married yet it never worked out for the two of them. She felt awful for thinking that, but she couldn't help it. She missed how that felt, she missed what it felt like to scream that she loved someone at a party hosted by Prince, she missed driving all the way to Mexico just to be with someone, and she missed the passion that she and Nick had. That was it. She had to tell him, Reagan, or not.

...

...


	6. Or maybe not

Jess left the Schmidt's to their nest of love and set off on her quest, to tell Nick how she felt, and stop the tears heartbreak and more importantly the embarrassing moments that came with it, like running out of the house without any warning for no reason. She walked into Apartment 4D like a hurricane, noticing Winston and Ferguson sharing a bowl of ice cream and not even saying a word. She walked straight into Nicks room, without overthinking what she was going to say, without a plan at all, the whole thing felt very new to her. "Nick! We need to talk." The sight in front of her surprised her, just Reagan, reading the Pepperwood chronicles. "Oh hi... You know you're a character in Nicks book?" Jess looked confused at the question wondering why she had mentioned that out of all the things she could've said about the book. "I mean, your character, Jessica Night. She's one of the main characters, and by the sounds of things, Pepperwood has the hots for her." "What?" Jess took the pat on the bed as an invitation to sit down. "In this chapter their holding hands, in the next their, saving each other because and I quote, "They just couldn't live without each other, not in any universe, Pepperwood and Jessica Night are meant to be, in at least one universe." Jess, I can't help but think that he's still in love with you..." All Jess could do at this moment was stare at the page, to see if he really had written that, he knew that he saw himself as Pepperwood, and she knew that she was Jessica Night, so was this how he felt, did he think they were meant to be? "Look I know it may be me just trying to push Nick away, but to me it's obvious, he lights up when you enter the room, he can't function without you, ya know. I'm not that for him" Jess couldn't help but feel joy and warmth spreading in her heart, but she couldn't let it show, he wasn't hers, he as still Reagans and she wasn't the type to be a home wrecker, she couldn't do that to Reagan. "Look, Reagan, you make Nick better than he's ever been, he's been writing that book for years, and whilst with you, he did it, not with me, you may be good for him in different ways to what I was, but your still good for him." and with that she left. no longer a need to tell him. No longer a feeling of want, but instead a feeling of contentment. The contentment that they had been great, and that that was now over, he was happy, Reagan was happy. That's all she wanted at that moment. Yes, she was still in love with him, she probably always would be, he was her Nick Miller, the ol' turkey burger, Nik Nak, the love of her life, but she was confident that in time. She would be okay. Even if it was without him.

...

...


	7. Tran, my man!

'I love the shirt, my man! Oh please, it would not look better on me. Your a stud' Tran simply laughed and gave a knowing smile. 'look I've staled long enough I don't know what to do Tran, I love Jess, I'm still with Reagan and I'm lying to them both. I don't know what to do' Nick looked towards trees rustling in the slight wind, it was mid-September and the leaves had begun to brown. He knew Jess loved autumn, it meant Halloween, dressing up and that the season of knitting had begun. It also meant that that pumpkin latte thing that she loved so much would come back, and as much as he hated to admit it he liked it too, it was sweet yet spicy, a perfect combination. It reminded him of their relationship in that way, they fought they laughed, but at the end of the day together they were perfect. He looked back at Tran who simply put a hand on his shoulder. 'I know we are Tran, but what if I love her and she doesn't feel the same. What do you mean you know something, what do you know? Okay fine be like that. I'm going to tell Jess I love her!' and with that, he stood up with purpose ready. 'yes I'll break up with Reagan first I'm not an Ass.' Tran looked again with a serious look in his eyes. 'yeah that's a good idea, maybe I should wait for a little, Jess deserves perfection'

...

When Nick got home he heard Jess and went straight towards it, finding her in a place he hadn't suspected. In his room with his girlfriend. 'Hey er Reagan...' Jess span around, he hadn't said hi to her, maybe he was still ignoring her, maybe she really had lost him for good. 'You wanna go get some food?' 'Yeah sure, I'll be right there. Nice talk Jess, I really appreciate it. Know that' Reagan gave Jess a hug and walked out the door. Jess just sat there dumbstruck. He hadn't even looked at her, not even a hello from him. He got his girlfriend and walked straight out again. She had decided that was it, she lost him her best friend in the whole world due to her feelings. She couldn't live there anymore, she had to leave the loft, whatever it took to keep Nick in her life, as her best friend.

...

'Nick, why are you being so off?' said Reagan suspiciously, as if she knew what was coming as they sat at the bar. 'You can tell me anything you should know that by now' Nothing. Nothing came out of his mouth but a groan. That's all that escaped his mouth for a good 10 minutes as he tried to determine what he was going to say. He finally gained the courage he needed to say it and looked are her 'Look... Reagan..' she looked towards him with a look of dread. 'I've... I think its a good idea if...' 'If what Nick?' instantly his mind went blank as if he didn't even know why they were there. 'If we leave!' he blurted out. 'I want to go somewhere else, I'm always here and I think a new change of scenery would be fantabbytastic' and just like that his verbal diarrhoea set in, and he could feel his back starting to sweat. 'okay, sure if you want.' He ran out of the bar and to his car, started driving without any destination in mind.

...

Jess had found herself in her car, bag packed no idea where she wanted to go but for now a hotel seemed like a good idea until she could get a house. She kept driving till she came to a familiar hotel. The very same one she went to when trying to escape living with Nick. The irony, the fact that last time she stayed there she was trying to escape Nick and now she was doing the same thing but on different circumstances.

...

She walked into her room, thankfully a different one from last time, that would be too weird. And just lied on the bed. No activity in mind, nothing to do, she just lay there. Mind full of racing thoughts. She was so sick of this now, sick of falling for the grumpy old turtle-faced boy across the hall. Sick of feeling this pain whenever she sees or hears anything related to Reagan. Sick of loving. She once said she loved love, that anything in pairs would make her choke up, but right now it felt more like a curse than a blessing. She knew how Nick felt, he had made it clear, he had moved on, everyone had moved on, Cece was married, Winston was engaged, Nick was in a happy relationship and Jess was still where she was 4 years ago. She needed to move on, find someone else. Something else she discovered in her tsunami of thoughts is that Dr Sam was her emotional push to love Nick. Every time she started to feel for Nick, she was with Sam, history repeated its self, maybe it was because they were so different yet at the same time so alike. She was done with both of them, through with second chances, through with feeling this. This was her breaking point, Nick was her friend. Nothing more nothing less.

...

'Nick what are you doing!?' Screamed Reagan as she looked at the satnav in front of her. 'Nick, we're not even in California anymore were in Arizona!' At this point he just nodded his head, looking at the very full gas tank and deciding to tell her they needed gas. All he got from that comment was complaining, arguing about what's wrong with him and to let her go at the nearest train station. Eventually, they came across the most remote gas station ever, it was in the middle of nowhere. Reagan stormed out of the car to fill up the tank, and with that Nick restarted his engine and drove away, leaving his girlfriend there and not turning back. She stood there furious with no idea of how she was getting home until she called a cab like 10 minutes later.

...

As Nick arrived home he decided to act normal. Sat down with a beer, and watched the bears. Schmidt was apparently the only person in the loft at this point, even though he didn't live there he called out for everyone else but he was the only one to reply. 'Hey, buddy, what's going on?' Asked Nick from the couch not yet having seen him. 'Eh not much, Cece's working, thought I'd come here, hang with my brothers' Nick looked at Schmidt in disgust and thought to himself, if only we still had the jar... They sat and caught up, talked about life jobs, the publication of Pepperwood. It felt like they haven't talked in ages for some reason. Schmidt was his best friend, of nearly 20 years now, we're they drifting apart? As hours go by and they don't even realise he decides that they're not, he's still the same annoying Schmidt, he just lives further away now. Nick didn't think to mention that he brood up with Reagan. That is until she came bursting through the door, fuming. She storms to her room to collect her thing, screaming about how Immature he is. Eventually, he left, started pounding the beers until Aly came out and said that he should talk to her. She seemed really pissed but at the same time calm. He walked into the room, saw her packing her bags, 'Hey, taking a little trip, I hear Arizona's lovely... I regret that.' She looked at him slightly amused, listening intently, although not saying a word 'I'm sorry I left you at the gas station, Reagan. You deserve better than that, the truth is, is I wanted to break up with you and I didn't know how to.' She looked Down to the floor and muttered a simple okay before going on to say 'I mean I'm not mad anymore, more just... scared of what it must be like to have to live inside of your head.' He replied with a 'look I'm sorry.' To which she replied Solomly 'it's okay, I've been thinking about breaking up with you for a while. So, we just wanted really different things.' He looked at her uncomfortably, as if the whole of that day had been completely useless if she was going to do it anyway. There was a brief moment of silence until she spoke again. 'I'm not good at goodbyes Nick.' Without a second thought, he retorted with 'I'm not good at goodbyes either.' So instead of saying goodbye they simply nodded at each other. Aware of the awkwardness in the room Nick decides to respond to how he's used to. 'I think I'm gonna go stand in the closet for a little bit.' Nods, the pair repeatedly say okay to one another as he backs up into his closet and pulls the clothes that cover himself. Reagan looks onto the closet and says goodbye. 'Yeah, bye Reagan.'

...

...


	8. What? Where is she!

Nick saw Reagan off in her cab before walking back upstairs to Winston, Schmidt, Cece and Aly. Cece and Aly on the sofa with a bottle of wine, the others fighting, presumably still about who the 'real Winston' was. He was fed up with this nonsense at this point. He has just broken up with Reagan, and all he wanted right now was Jess, but just lately she wasn't picking up his calls and it frustrated him. 'Shut up! Schmidt, you can have your name back, Winston so can you fuse to call you the bish! Just both stop fighting! Now where the hell is Jess?' The group just stare at him. Wondering if they should tell him, but honestly, the looks on their faces say it all. He storms to her room, hoping that it's normal and that she's in it marking papers or knitting. However, when he got there it was another story. Her wardrobe was wide open as usual, however, whereas normally it's well laid out and near, there were now clothes everywhere like she grabbed some and ran, her favourite pillow that she couldn't sleep without also gone. He always found that a little ridiculous but meh. He then went to the nightstand. 'Just what I thought, night peanuts gone...' with that last bit of evidence he needed he stormed out to the living room and looked at his friends who all in return were all looking directly at him after the Murmuring had settled. 'Why is her room missing things?' Nick questioned, not really wanting what he thought the answer was, but asking anyway. 'She's, she's gone, Nick.' Schmidt revealed. He sat in shock. What does he mean gone, gone shopping, gone to see her dad what? With only a vacant expression on his face, everyone knew he was too shocked for words, but they all knew what he wanted to ask. 'Jess called me before she left, she's moving out of the loft Nick...' that was it, he was no longer shocked, he was angrier now, that she didn't tell him, angry that he spent their last days not talking because he couldn't not be around her and not show he loved her. 'What?! Where is she?' He asked firmly Cece replied that Jess didn't want to be bothered, but this didn't stop Nick from asking the question on repeat until someone answered, eventually Winston cracked and Cece hit him, as in to say You weren't supposed to say that! Without even saying goodbye Nick was out the door, in his car and on his way to find Jess, he couldn't live without her, he had to make her see sense.

...

...


	9. What is wrong with you Jess?

As Nick pulled up to the hotel, he stuck his tash to himself, ignoring the thought of how much it was going to hurt his beard hair when it came off. And stormed out of the car on his way to confront Jess. He walked up to the reception aware that he didn't actually know what room she was in, 'Hi, Jeff Day, how the heck are ya?' He said to the man at reception extending a hand. 'Don't care what'd ya want?' Nick couldn't remember the last time someone was that rude, but he just ignored it and carried on. 'So I've seemed to misplace my door Key and I can't actually remember what room I'm in, any chance you can help a fella out?' The man just looked up very unamused. 'Can I have your name then?' He asked in a very big sigh. 'Actually, it's under the ol' ball and chains name, Jessica Day?' A large huff escaped his lips while typing into the computer informs of him 'Room 105, first floor, here's your key.' Without even a thank you a Nick hurried off into the elevator to get to her.

...

As Jess sat there with her pint of cookie dough ice cream, pink wine and dirty dancing she couldn't help but notice how quiet her phone was, not once had anyone called her, not Nick, not even a Cece, she knew that she told her earlier, but didn't she want to Check up on her, or was she so blindsided by her marriage to think about it. No. She can't think like that, it isn't fair just because Jess was unlucky in love didn't mean that she had to blame Cece. She paused the film and flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan, wondering how her life had come to this. She lay still for around 5 minutes until she noticed her door begin to open. Finally, room service had arrived! She got up and walked towards the door to retrieve her dinner from the server, until she froze, the sight of a worn out, panting Nick Miller staring her right in the face.

...

She stood there frozen to the spot in which she was standing. Unaware to him calling her name multiple times. That was until he shook her, screaming her name. 'Jess, Jessica! What is wrong with you?' She finally came into focus realising that this was real, he had really just broken into her hotel room. 'How did you know I was here?' Jess asked with a stern look, trying not to think about the fact that he had obviously run up here, and with some urgency, maybe he did care. 'Cece, now what the hell are you doing here Jess, why aren't you at home?' She walked away, over to the bed where she just draped the cover around herself ignoring the question. Nick following every footstep. Urging her to tell him why. 'Jess just tell me, okay, you always say e should talk about things and Right now your not, why? Why won't you speak to me, Jess?' 'Because!... because you wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even go near me I thought I did something wrong, and I couldn't lose you Nick your too important to me.' Nick sat next to her on the bed. Reaching for a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear, like he had done so many times before. 'Look, Jess, you didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault okay. I can't tell you why right now, all I can say is that I will tell you why later if you just come home, I need you okay, we all need you.' His words sincere, with a hint of sadness, as if he really wanted to tell her why but just couldn't. She wanted to know why he thought it was his fault but only on his terms, so she simply replied with 'Okay, I'll come home, I'm sorry for leaving. Oh and Nick, I think we're both a little bit to blame.' She leaned in for a hug, feeling the familiarity of his arms around her, however, his aftershave had changed since they last hugged like this. Jess got up in order to pack her things, collecting the stray clothes. 'Woah what are you doing?' Asked Nick. 'Without even looking at him she replied with a simple 'packing'. Well I mean you've paid for the night right, you might as well stay one more...' she laughed at how much she had forgotten about Nick if someone paid for something they better make full use of it. 'Fine, I'll stay one more night, then I'm coming home.' She put down the clothes in her hand and jumped back into her bed, Nick joining her, wrapping his arms around her. 'Oh am I, staying too by the way.' He said picking up the ice cream. 'So what are we watching here Day.' Jess replied with a muffled 'Dirty Dancing' mouth filled with ice cream. 'Oh and there's too, service on the way, I ordered pretty much everything' and with that Nick and Jess were back to their normal selves, snuggles into he bed, ice cream, a film and a mountain of food.

...

...


	10. Are you serious?

Jess woke up to the sound of the shower running, and a bed missing a certain Nick Miller. That was until he walked out in just his towel, hair soaked, and smelling like a cupcake factory, all Jess could do was giggle. 'Yes. I smell like cupcakes, get over it it was the only one you had!' He grabbed his clothes from yesterday and stomped back over to the bathroom, Jess couldn't help but gush at the whole scene, she and Nick were talking again, and they had the best night they've had in a long time since he left for New Orleans in the first place. It reminded her a lot of that night, the one before he left. They were finally on speaking terms, finally back to where they were, the only problem was that she knew in that peaceful moment in bed, that she did still love him, no matter how hard she tried not to.

...

As Nick stood brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush Jess has brought with her, he couldn't help but think about what had just happened, he had forgotten the way she looked in the morning, hair slightly messy, but never matted, eyes still slightly heavy, but overall he continues to imagine the way she giggled. The way her smile spread across her face. He loved it when she was happy, it brought him happiness. He realised that he hadn't actually seen her this happy since he left, and instantly felt shitty that he didn't realise that the woman he claims he's so in love with was sad. He decided that there was no way he could hold it in anymore, he had been holding it in since she was with Ryan. He had to tell her at some point, maybe not now, but soon.

...

Jess had gotten dressed and now banging on the bathroom door, 'Miller open up I need to brush my teeth!' She continued banging on the door until eventually, it swung open revealing Nick doing the exact same thing. They both stood there, brushing their teeth giving sideways glances, both containing the same longing. As Nick finished, he turned around to walk out of the room, 'Jess...' He said, mouth full of toothpaste and water. 'Yeah, Nick' she responded, mouth filled with the same thing, same muttered a response. Now with a clean mouth, Nick bluntly stated 'I missed ya Jess, I'm glad we're okay now.' And with that, he walked out. Jess smiled to herself, for once not wishing for more. She did her hair and walked out of the bathroom to find a fully packed bag and Nick standing by the door with her shoes. 'Come on, let's go home.' And he walked out the door. .

...

Finally, they reached the loft, all of Jess' things in hand. As soon as they stood in apartment 4D they were bombarded with hugs and worried friends, mainly focusing on Nick, Schmidt took his face in his hands and kisses Nick. 'Schmidt man stop Fredo kissing me!' Schmidt walks back to his wife who's hounding Jess about what happened the night before but getting little in the way of answers. The gang was interrupted when Nick claimed he would be going out swiftly followed by him grabbing his wallet and leaving. No explanation just got up and left. They all turned to Jess who was equally as confused. This was followed by an exception of yeah well it's 'Nick isn't it' before they all headed off to the kitchen to hound Jess and try to get answers.

...

Nick wondered around the market, searching for the right bunch, his first thought was roses. No, he thought Jess isn't really a rose person. Jess more a sunflower kinda girl, a little different and quirky but bright and beautiful. Sunflowers it is he said to himself grabbing a bunch and walking towards the chocolates. He walked down when he halted for a second .. soft pretzels... he was instantly overwhelmed with memories, it wasn't particularly an important one nor a sweet one actually it wasn't necessarily good it was jess shouting at him

...

Jess had lost her job and had trouble paying Schmidt for gas. "Ya know what I'm shutting off the gas until you can get me the money." everyone at the table started complaining to Schmidt about how this wasn't fair. "that's called tough love alright, no more handouts. Now, what are you gonna do about it? How are you gonna pay the gas bill?" Jess looked at Schmidt with annoyance and confusion and bluntly stated that she didn't know. Nick decided to intervene, "I have an idea. get a job!" Jess then went on to explain how the school year had already begun and that she had some "important" decisions in regards to her resume. to be honest, it was just procrastination, the font and spacing didn't really matter. "okay Jess just update your resume ya ninny" Nick said leaving the table, Jess raising her voice said, "did you call me a ninny?" "Yeah I called you a ninny, because your acting like a ninny ya ninny" Nick had now begun to raise his voice at her which only meant Jess would raise hers more "don't call me a ninny I'm PMSing!" He and the rest of the gang cringed excessively with himself claiming it was yucky. Jess then went on to tell them "it feels like I've laid a million eggs and they're all hatching. I feel like I wanna murder someone, also I want soft pretzels." That led Winston to say he felt the same and for her to threaten to kick their privates off so they look like Ken dolls which wasn't the best part.

...

Although this wasn't the best memory he had of her it was still a memory they shared, and he knew that from this she loves soft pretzels, he picked them up and put them into his basket containing dinner foods and the flowers. Next wine! He walked over to the wines and looked at all on display whites, reds, champagnes all of which looked amazing, although to be honest, he would drink anything alcoholic. This time though he was shopping for pink wine Hampton Water stuff to be precise, her favourite brand. She pretty much only drank that sp he knew she liked it. he walked over to the tills where the woman serving him looked at the items and smiled "She's a lucky girl whoever she is." he laughed to himself pondering if it was that obvious, then he realised the flowers, "No trust me I'm the lucky one, shes literally the most beautiful person inside and out." her smile widened with the comment. "well then who said romance was dead" Nick thought to himself, probably me a few years ago. Nick walked out of the store and proceeded to call Schmidt. "Nicholas where are you? were all worried sick over here." Nick rolled his eyes he knew it was in fact only Schmidt that was worried "Look I need you to do me a favour, get everyone out of the loft, I need it to myself" the vagueness of the reply ate at Schmidt, he desperately wanted to know. "Whatever for?" Nick sighed and lowered the phone for a moment, he knew he should have asked Winston. "Look just get everyone out for like 2 hours and make sure Jess comes back alone and you lot stay out for the rest of the night okay, cool thanks Schmidt, I owe you one" "You most certainly do... and he's gone."

...

...


	11. What is all this?

Jess went home all alone, all of her friends had ditched her for there husbands and wives or new fiances. She couldn't say that didn't hurt a little but for some reason Schmidt shouted at her for asking to go back to them but which Cece told him off for, although after he whispered something in her ear she seemed to agree with him, that can only mean one thing, something she didn't particularly wanna know about id she was honest. She turned her keys in the door to see a near dark loft. "Nick? Miller are you home?" she briefly looked around and dropping her purse before hearing him tell her he was in the kitchen. She walked closer to the kitchen and everything became more visible, she was shocked, "What is all this?" she stood dumbstruck at the sight in front of her, candles everywhere, and I mean everywhere, seriously it could be considered a fire hazard, There were 2 plates of Spaghetti, pink wine olives and a bunch of flowers on the table, and for some reason Nick was in a suit. "This Jessica is what i like to call a bold move." he laughed to himself. He picked up the flowers and gave them to her. " I got you sunflowers.. because I don't think your a rose person. not that your not beautiful or anything but they're different, good different and so bright and full of life, like you..." she smiled and took the flowers to put them in a vase, she was smiling so hard she feared she would be stuck like it forever, "plus I know your favourite is Daisy's but I wasn't gonna give you a bunch of daisys so..." god he was nervous, he could feel himself sweating through his shirt, Schmidt was gonna kill him. "Nick, are you okay? also whats this for?" he pulled out her chair and signalled her to sit down so she did, he followed. "Jessica, for the longest time I've been scared of being around you, that's why for a while I wouldn't even go near you. Jess, I'm in love with you, have been since I met ya never stopped. now I totally get if your just my friend, but I couldn't not tell ya it was eating me alive and honestly i missed my friend not talking to ya." Jess stared at him and smiled, which then became nervous laughter. Nicks heart dropped when she asked if he was serious. he assured her whilst his heart shattered "So your telling me.. that we could of avoided all the heartbreak if we were just honest.." he shot up "wait what?" Jess suddenly got serious and let out a large breath, "Nick I'm in love with you too, its why I moved out, I couldn't bear seeing you with Reagan anymore..." he couldn't believe his ears, this was actually happening, she loved him as well, he knew they were both in their 30s but at this moment he felt like a 10-year-old boy being told his crush liked him back, he hadn't felt that feeling in a long time and honestly missed it, he didn't think he could be any happier than he did at that moment. "So err... where do we go from here Jess?" "well e can start with eating the gorgeous meal you made, then we go from there.

...

"You got soft pretzels!" Jess screamed, Nick laughed to himself, "and i drizzled them in chocolate, just the way you like it." She stole the plate from his hand and began devouring the desert in front of her. she looked up at Nick "Oh my God I love you" she said with a mouthful of pretzels, "Who are you talking to there?" Jess swallowed the chocolaty treat, "The pretzel of course!" Nick burst into laughter heart completely full, he hadn't been this relaxed since well a long time. he walked over to sit next to Jess who was now finishing. "Jess..." "mmmm..." she looked up at him and he giggles, "you've got a little... right on your chin, no not there over... oh for gods sake." he leaned forward and removed the chocolate from her face, but he didn't move back after, "god... I am so utterly in love with you Day." she smiled up at him "I love you too Miller" and he leant in for a kiss, he put his hands through her hair, like he did before he left for New Orleans, and finally after all this time he kissed her and trust me when I say it was worth the wait. Sparks flew and al the heated chemistry returned. They got up from the table without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

...

...


	12. Was that really 5 years ago?

Jess woke up to the overwhelming smell of bacon and knew he was already up. She walked over to the kitchen to find him cooking breakfast for himself and hers was already on the table. She went up and kissed him, "thanks babe" she walked off and sat down "hey remember we're busy today so go get changed" Jess thought for a bit, no they weren't what was he on about. "Nick we don't have anything going on today, what are you on about?" He picked up his plate and brought it to the table, "we do, I just didn't tell you. Surprise!" Once again concussion spread across her face.

...

Jess got into the car to see Cece sitting in the drivers seat and she drove away before Nick could get in, although he didn't seem mad at all. "Cece what the hell?!" Cece laughed " don't worry it will all make sence in a second babe." They arrived at her house to see Ruth run up to them 'Auntie Jess!' Ruth was now 4 years old and getting bigger by the day but still ever so cute. Schmidt came out from her room looking exhausted, 'right I'm off then, see you tonight' and he walked out the door, where was he going why did everyone know something but her? Ruth pulled at Jess' hand towards Ceces bedroom, 'come on Mama says we're gonna do makeovers today!" Jess looked at Cece but all she did was smile, and walked towards the bedroom.

...

All day they made Jess look absolutely beautiful, they curled her hair, did her make up absolutely beautifully, Jess did Ceces make up and they took it in turns to curl Ruth's hair. 'Right Jess, last bit of your make over! Come this way' she looked over at Ruth who was now grinning ear to ear. Jess followed Cece into Ruth's room, and that was where she realised what was happening. Right in front of her was the dress she had been telling Cece she wanted to get married in since her early 20s. 'Cece?' Ruth came in looking at Jess, 'I have a pretty dres too, it's not at pretty as yours though.' They all laughed and went back to the dress, 'when did you get time to plan this?' 'I didn't I just helped with the dress part, it was all Nick and Schmidt helped. So, you wanna get in it and go get married?' Jess began selling up at the thought, not only did it seemingly look perfect and not only was it the perfect surprise but she would finally be marrying Nick, and she hadn't mentioned it once since they got back together, bu she knew he knew she wanted to. 'Yes, lets go get me married!' Jess put on the dress the sparkly shoes and Cece and Ruth put on the same colour dress (they were yellow) but different styles. They all got into the car and Cece drove off the the wedding.

...

They has arrived at their destination and Jess was confused, 'Cece why are we at the loft?' Ruth giggled 'you'll see auntie Jess' they walked inside, Jess' dress being lifted up by Cece and entered the lift, Cece pressed the top floor button which is when Jess realised they were going to the roof. They got out and Jess walked towards the door and onto the roof. She walked out to see her dad waiting for her with an extended arm Cece and Ruth waiting to walk down the aisle. Jess looked around, the theme was yellow, there were sunflowers everywhere and some even in tehe bouquets, the men in yellow and grey suits and the guests sitting on white chairs, she looked down to see an aisle of white petals, she quickly recognised them for daisy petals, she then looked up to see Nick smiling at her with love in his eyes. She looked at her dad and nodded then nodding at Cece. Ruth went first, dropping even more petals, followed by Jess and her dad, with Cece behind making sure her dress stayed straight. They got to the aisle and she handed over her flowers, and gave her dad a kiss. The wedding commenced.

...

"I beleive the couple have prepared there own vows" Jess looked mortified, she didn't even know about the wedding till an hour ago. 'Well I did, but Jess didn't avtually know about the wedding until today so.."Jess looked at Nick shocked he wasn't one for showing his feelings oftern, so him saying his own vows would be huge, Jess looked at the officiate, 'I'm sure I can think of something to say.' He nodded and stated that Nick would go first. 'Jessica, I have loved you since I met you, since I first saw you outside out loft trying to get in. I have loved you since that moment, however what I didn't realise then was how much my love for you would grow. With every fight, every weird moment we share, every sweet one. You make me feel things and open up in a way I never thought possible for myself, and I know that if I'm with you we can't get through anything, because you have this huge heart that's part compass, part flashlight and you always show me the way to go. Without you I would surely be lost. You are my lighthouse, the Jessica Knight to my Julius Pepperwood, the love of my life.' Jess was now incredibly teary and poor Joan, bob and Bonnie were blubbering messes. Jess took a deep breath 'Nick I have been in love with you for so many years it's so natural to me now, it's an instinct and I can not imagine not having you in my life. They say everything happens for a reason and with you I honestly beleive that, you have always been there for me, you were there for my first heart break with Spencer when you didn't even know me, within the first week of knowing me you saved me from being stood up, you were there through every break up, the time I lost myself and my job it was you that brought me back again, you helped me parent trap my parents all those years ago, you've even helped me break into peoples houses to see if they were a serial killer. Nick you have always been there for me, and I hope that for the next 60, 70 years of our lives I can do the same for you, because I am undeniably, unequivocally in love with you.

...

As Nick and Jess danced they whispered little nothings in each other's ears, making each other laugh, smile and feel ultimately good. 'You know, I knew this day would come, when I told you I still loved you, I knew.' Jess looked at Nick 'Oh did you now. Because if i remember rightly you were shocked'. She continued looking at her husband, god that sounds good she thought 'yeah, but after that I knew we'd end up here, even if it did take 5 years" Jess laughed in disbelief 'God, was it really 5 years ago, were getting old Miller,' she laughed 'Maybe, but at least were growing old together, *Mrs Miller*'

...

...


	13. Thanks! ( please read this part)

Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story I hope you liked it. So, I was womdering if you had any other ideas of something I could write, doesnt have to be New Girl, I watch a lot of things or it could even be an original by myself. Any ways thanks guys. xx


End file.
